Confessions
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Knuckles has a one night stand... but that isn't the end of it. Chapter Three is here. Things get pretty bad...
1. Introduction

Confessions   
  
**Disclaimer**- I don't own any of these characters, or the songs that I'll eventually use in this fic maybe-probably-possibly.   
  
----------[ **Chapter 1**: Night Training   
  
Knuckles sat on the stairs on the shrine, looking down at his gloves with slightly narrowed eyes. Tonight he was on guard duty by himself, saying calmly that he didn't need any help that night. The legion hasn't been heard from in a month or so. Robotnik has his own problems on lower Mobius and couldn't be concerned with the Emerald. Life for once was... normal on Angel Island.   
  
Knuckles hated normal. It opened the door to feelings he either shouldn't experience or didn't want to deal with. He was reminded of how 'fortunate' he was to be guarding the Master Emerald while his friends could pursue other things in their lives. Only Espio and Vector had a real job, but all of them had the sort of social life he had always dreamed of having.   
  
His eye suddenly twitched. " Damnit... " He sighed before sprawling out on the steps.   
  
A recent memory flooded his mind and consumed his thoughts. During Sonic's absence from Mobius he and his friends was forced to live in Knothole with the Freedom Fighters due to a sudden takeover of the island. He was concerned about his mother and father's condition on the Island, but there was nothing he could do until Sonic returned from space. For the few months he waited, he had the chance to live the life that he wanted his whole life.   
  
In that short time he had met her.   
  
Sure he met the 'interesting' bat before that time, but during that short time in Knothole he had really gotten to know her. Her excuse for being there was because the President wanted to know more about the people in Knothole so they could become allies. Rouge made the transition like it was nothing, and was especially friendly towards him.   
  
It seemed to be harmless fun the way Rouge dragged him around the growing city. A hug here and a pat there. A few times she planted a light kiss on his cheek or forehead. Once... she cuddled with him right in front of Julie-Su, who tried her best to ignore them both. That day she went home early and wasn't seen outside her room again until next week.   
  
Julie-Su had warned him about her...   
  
Oh damn... did she warn him about her!   
  
That night... Rouge had told him that she wanted to do some training with him. She told me not to tell anyone where we were going since it'd be distracting. Julie actually pulled him aside right before he left and embraced him, for what might have been the last time. Knuckles could still remember in detail, that she wore some sort of berry lip gloss and smelt like the wildflowers surrounding the forest. Her fur was so soft and silky... but she was shivering as if she was afraid.   
  
Why are you shaking... I asked her something along those lines. She looked up into my eyes with a sorrowful look. Julie simply said 'I love you' in a voice that made him regret ever going out that night, before walking away.   
  
Knuckles couldn't figure out for the life of him what possessed him to go out that night. He was so native to think that was what she was taking him out there for, it was the only thing he could think of! Still he went out to that secluded spot on the far end of the forest, on the opposite side of Robotropolis. He was lead to an open field with very tall grass, surrounded by trees on every side.   
  
Rouge was sitting down on a rock on the edge of the field, wearing the same clothes that she wore when they first met. He knew she had another outfit that looked a bit more... fitting for her, but he wouldn't admit that he'd rather see her in that.   
  
At the time, he couldn't think of leaving Julie-Su for any else in the world. 


	2. Training Exercise

**Confessions   
**  
Yeah I'm gonna go ahead and keep going. Right now I'm more awake and will probably be able to get a bit more descriptive with it, so expect a longer chapter.   
  
The events in this chapter happen the morning after chapter 1.   
  
-----[ **Two**: Training Exercise   
  
Never in a million years ... would she make that mistake.   
  
Rouge was thinking that while holding a glass of water soaked with powders and remedies to help settle her stomach. Most of the medicine had settled on the bottom by now, leaving a less than attractive looking drink. Today was the day the agents go in for their annual 'examination,' which is used to detect any problems within the agents or anyone that might be in for early retirement. Even though Rouge always finished at the top of the list she hated going in for the examination. Being the only mobian agent on the force they were bound to find something wrong with her.   
  
' Rouge the Bat, please report to the training room. '   
  
Her ears instantly pinned back against her head in agony. The woman's voice droning over the speakers just struck her wrong, almost bringing the little bit of food she managed to eat before coming in right back up the way it entered her body. She couldn't go into the room dragging her feet, they would know something's wrong right away. So with a sigh she stood up strait and tried to walk without making a grab for her stomach. Still some of her fellow agents gave her odd looks as she passed, which made her more uneasy. Some of them were grinning and muttering among themselves.   
  
What do they know that I don't? Was the mental question as she walked out of the room.   
  
---   
  
Knuckles wasn't enjoying his day off. After a sleepless night he decided that it would be best to be honest with Julie-Su and admit that he did something wrong. There was little that Knuckles was sure of in the situation, but he was certain that he really loved Julie-Su.   
  
But if he did ... why did he do it?  
  
" Knuckles, man... "   
  
Snap. In reflect he clenched both paws, shattering the mug that he held in his right paw. Hot coffee splashed against his face and burned his hand. " DAMNIT! " He looked up to find that the customers around him quickly relocated to the booths on the outer rim of the cafe.   
  
Espio moved in to quickly wipe away the spilled coffee and pick up the sharp pieces before Knuckles injured himself further. This was the 'job' that Knuckles envied: wiping up things and cleaning dirty dishes at a local cafe.   
  
"What's wrong with you? You seem ... different. " Espio couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but there was something wrong.   
  
" I'm just stressed... it happens. " A half truth at best.   
  
After wiping up the mess Espio threw the wet rag over his shoulder. " You should be anything but stressed. We haven't been in action for a few months. "   
  
Knuckles closed his eyes in thought. " It's about Julie. "   
  
That brought a moment of silence between the two friends. Julie-Su was always a hard subject to talk about among the Chaotix, given who she is and where she came from. The ninja knew he shouldn't have gone any deeper into it, but something was tempting him to ask. " What about her? I thought things were going great betwe- "   
  
" It was! It was! " Knuckles cried, cut him off. " I don't know where things went wrong, but they did. " Admitting that aloud caused his eyes to start burning with tears. He kept them back. Pride kept him from crying in a public place over it.   
  
It was a wound Espio kept picking at. Not to try and hurt his friend more, but to try and help. " Did you ... apologize? "   
  
" I... " His head was hurting, throat dry. He couldn't find the words to describe the dread he felt about the situation. Julie-Su wasn't the most forgiving person in the world from experience. He'd been afraid to come clean to her about certain things for quite some time, ever since he heard of what she did when he forgot about their date once. " I can't... "   
  
Fear consumed his mind. This was much less forgiving than standing her up on a date.   
  
---   
  
Rouge was feeling more sluggish now than in the waiting room. Unfortunately this was not the place for failure.   
  
A standard Guard Robotto was her opponent, which she had a hell of a time trying to hit with a punch. With every passing second her vision became more blurred, to the point where she stood in place in a daze trying to get a lock on her opponent's position. Her breathing was must faster than usual, indicating that she had some unexpected pressure on her lower stomach.   
  
Her eyes closed for a moment in a futile attempt to clear her senses, and in an instant it was all over. A cold metal barrel could be felt pressing against her back seconds later. Rouge froze, her heart skipping a beat.   
  
'If this was an actual battle you would be dead, Rouge, ' The voice overhead droned. She failed! Rouge couldn't remember the last time she failed such a basic drill!   
  
Finally her knees would give way under her, letting her fall to the ground on claws and knees. From there she would vomit and relive herself of the nauseating feeling she was experiencing ... if only for a few hours.   
  
'Miss Rouge... ' The voice overhead was uncaring of her situation, it seemed. ' Report to the medical bay at once. We need to run a few tests. '   
  
The bat with burning pride drenched by reality pulled herself to her feet in a less than dignified fashion, looking more hopeless than she was a few moments ago. With wings and ears drooped she would walk out of the training area with an arm tightly wrapped around her stomach.   
  
Now those unforgiving human doctors were going to prod her with who knows what in only the Walkers know where!

---

Thanks to the two people who reviewed so far. The rating will go up in later chapters as the language gets heavier and moments from that fateful night are revisited, but I decided to leave what actually happened that night up in the air until the end.


	3. Knuckles I'm

**Confessions**   
  
I wrote this chapter as soon as I posted chapter two, while the iron's still hot so to say. The beginning is more Rouge centered but it gradually transcends over to Knuckles and other people.   
  
-----[ **Three**: Knuckles, I'm...   
  
There was no end to the torture she had to endure in GUN.   
  
She had to be strapped down to the examination table to keep from running away when the tests began. The tests were designed not to hurt, but they were an invasion of what little personal space she had, especially with that last test. Rouge was still tense from their forced prodding with that cotton swab, keeping her legs tightly pressed together and shuddering every few seconds. In her mind they had no right to stick anything in that sensitive spot ... it was still a little raw...   
  
The doorknob turned. " Miss Bat? "   
  
A timid voice asked before stepping through the door. Much to Rouge's surprise the actual doctor was a female mobian, a Panda with long black hair pulled back into a braided ponytail. A shy as they came she would scuffle over to the examining table and release the restraints those human barbarians tied her down in. "Are you feeling any better now, hun? "   
  
"Much... " She groaned, sitting up. " I enjoy being strapped down to a cold table to be tortured... " Honestly, she hated going to the doctor.   
  
"Well the worst part is over, so there's no need to worry. " The Panda's thick finger skimmed over the papers on her clipboard. " I have a few questions I need to ask you just to get confirmation on this. "   
  
"Go on, " Laying down along with vomiting earlier did her stomach a world of good. She was feeling well enough to try the Guard Robotto again.   
  
"All right, " The Panda hopped up on the examination table so she was sitting right beside Rouge. " You've mated before, right? " Mating didn't mean the same thing among mobians that it did among humans. Mobians used it to describe intimate acts in general, not just when they conceive.   
  
Rouge paused her squirming. It was always a question that made her feel squeamish though. So many people get the wrong idea judging by her appearance. " Yes ... once... "   
  
The doctor nodded, scribbling something Rouge couldn't read on the clipboard. " Okay. How long has it been since this mating? "   
  
Suddenly Rouge didn't like the direction this conversation was heading in. Instinctively she pressed a palm against her stomach in hopes that this was just routine. " About a month ago. "   
  
---   
  
Mixed emotions ran through the young echidna's mind as he made his way on foot downtown. Espio's prep talk didn't help him much in dealing with his problem, but he was encouraged that confessing was the best thing he could do now. One night with a woman that would outclass Julie-Su on every physical level in the eyes of many wouldn't be enough to ruin their relationship, right? Knuckles was sure that Julie-Su meant what she said that night before...   
  
Fuck ... he couldn't stop thinking about it.   
  
Three blocks from Julie's house it started to rain heavily. Grumbling a bit to himself over his well known hatred of water he pressed forward through the rain with determination.   
  
The only noise he could hear over the droplets of water striking against everything below was the sudden sound of his COMM going off. A curse muted out by the clatter of rain left his muzzle before he ducked into a side alley to take the call. He fumbled the small cell phone shaped device between his paws, finally getting a good grip of the slippery thing with his right to jerk it up to his ear.   
  
"What? " Whoever was there was on the receiving end of a rumbling snarl. Knuckles was about to go into how he wasn't to be bothered during his days off ... but hear a soft sobbing sound on the other end. The luring sound of a female he had met not to long ago. " R-rouge? " He whispered the name with a shaken voice. " Is that you? "   
  
Choked sobs filled the earpiece, soon to be shattered by a sorrowful voice. " Knuckles, we need to talk. "   
  
_Why now_!? Knuckles had his fill of problems with the opposite sex already, and didn't feel he needed to deal with any other woman besides his girlfriend right now. " Can it wait until tomorrow? " He figured that whatever Rouge had to say could be postponed.   
  
Coughs were his immediate response, but her voice came through. " It really can't! "   
  
Knuckles was about to explain where he was about to go, but Rouge's shrill voice came first.   
  
" Knuckles... I'm pregnant " 


End file.
